Glee Romance
by past2present.98
Summary: It's senior year and Rachel and Finn's romance is re-budding. But could something have happened to them where both of their lives are forever changed. What is going to happen to them during their relationship? What's going to happen after graduation just a few weeks away?
1. Chapter 1

Stop this right now! My mind is rushing too much to bare. Finn, where is he?  
"Finn?" I called out for him, and there was no reply. Finn slept over last night while my Dad's where out of town for a few days. I got lonely and he kept me company. I'm not sure if he knows how much I love him and how much he means to me. That he is the only man I could ever want. I walk into the bathroom and see my test pulled out of the trashcan. Oh no! I am going to be sick! He saw it, Finn saw it and left!  
The butterfly feeling in my stomach was too overwhelming, causing me to rush to the toilet and just throw up basically nothing. I sat there and cried, surely he wants to help me out.  
I'm sure you are all confused at this point, it happened three weeks ago. I went over to their house to visit with Kurt, and get some fashion advice. His father was kind enough to offer me to stay for dinner, which I accepted. Probably too quickly. I need to get Finn back; I am in love with him. We were at a good point when Glee first started, I forgave him for everything, and I was only asking for the same. The dinner was delicious, cooked by Kurt and Finn's mom. Roast with carrots and homemade potatoes.  
"Rachel and I have been trying to get the Glee to come back for a reunion. We figured since it's Senior year and we have all went our separate ways it would be nice to do a number." Kurt's smiled extremely bright at that.  
"Oh sweetie! That's great, we can sell tickets at the church and our work. It would be a really interesting get together!" Mrs. Carole seemed very excited.. On the other hand, Finn looked pretty disappointed. I couldn't help but look at him, his eyes in his worried position, his stare trying to avoid me the whole time. This made me feel worse about being here, I know I should let our relationship go, but there's something still there. I know it.  
"Kurt, is – uhm, Samuel coming over?" Mr. Hummel obviously accepted his son for who he truly was. That is inspiring all in itself.  
"Actually Dad, he had to work today. He will be coming over tomorrow around noon though if that's okay." His dad shook his head yes. I understand it could be hard for him to have to deal with his son being interested in the same sex, but he deals with it excellently.

After dinner was over, Kurt and I went back up to his room and had a chat about life. He is definitely one of my best friends, we didn't get along that well during Glee. That was only my fault, trying to eliminate all the competition that was in my way.  
"So Kurt, what have you been thinking about for after this year. I mean, do you plan on staying here or leaving?"  
"I was actually looking into colleges a few week ago and I'm not quite sure just yet. I was thinking of being a home designer."  
"Kurt, you would be phenomenal at that! I – I still want to be a star! Probably not as much as I used to, but its still a burning feeling in my heart."

We talked for hours, catching up from anything new going on. It was nice, but it was also getting late. I checked his clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost one in the morning. I didn't want to leave, I love our girl talks.  
"Well Kurt, I'll see you at school Monday." Giving him a tight embrace we part our ways. As I shut Kurt's door, I almost immediately fall.  
"Oh Rachel! I'm so sorry." He extended his arms out to help me up. I grab onto him and hold onto his arms for far too long. I stared into his eyes, longing his touches and kisses.  
"It's. . . Okay. I'm fine." I start walking away and as I was turning the corner he called my name. My heart immediately stops and continues going two times faster.  
"Yes?" Without looking back at him, I lower my head and close my eyes. Trying to concentrate on my breathing.  
"Can we talk Rachel?" his voice sounded urgent, like he needed me. I didn't know what to say, so I turn around facing him. _Yes Finn?_ My words? I couldn't speak, my throat was too dry. He steps towards me and I just stood there. _Yes Finn?_ No words. No sound. He took another step towards me, reaching his arms out to bring me into him. What was going on? We stood there in this embrace, looking into each others eyes.  
"Would you like to go to my room?" What? Did he just ask me to go into his room. Should I? My heart began beating faster. . and faster. I'm sure he could hear it by now. All I could do was nod, so I did. He moved his hand from my elbow to my hands, leading me into his room. His sheets were all messed up, his lamp was on, all other lights were off. He sat on his bed and I stood there. Rachel, you need to speak. I can't. . . I grab his hand, and put it on my left chest. My heart, beating even more rapidly. Finn kept his hand on my chest, feeling my heart beats becoming faster and faster. He stood up, keeping his right hand on my chest, and his left hand moved to my face. His other hand wasn't too far behind, and the stare became even more demanding, making us get closer to one another. He lips touched mine and then looked back into my eyes. Then he touched my lips again, and did not remove them. Lips brushing against lips, tongues wrestling with one another. He fell onto the bed, pulling me down with him.  
"Finn. I love you." I told him as his kisses with to my neck. He came back up, looked into my eyes and responded, "I love you too Rachel. I'm so sorry, I was wrong."  
"Shh, Finn. It's okay." Our kisses resumed and turned into more. We made love that night. My first time was with him, and that made me so remarkably happy. My first and only true love. It hurt knowing that I wasn't his first, but this is what is meant to be. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to finally get off the bathroom floor, feeling tears constantly falling down my face. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Grabbing the Red Diamond Sweet tea from the top shelf something fell to the tile floor. Putting the gallon on the counter, I reached down for the piece of paper.  
_Hey Rachel, I just went get some more bread from the store. See you soon. Love Finn  
_My heart just expanded, it was so tight from worrying. I feel kind of like an idiot for over reacting over nothing now, but that still doesn't explain why the test was on the bathroom counter. I chugged down that sweet tea faster than I could have poured it. I go to my room and start straightening it up. Finn leaves his socks where ever he takes them off at! It makes me so frustrated at times, but it's a cute habit. Putting a load of clothes into the washer I decide to see what else could keep me busy while waiting on him. I could call him, I want to talk to him. It's kind of a need at this point. I need to know what he saw. I need to know what he thinks. I'm not like Quinn, I'm loyal to him. I am devoted to him. Quinn is actually dating Puck and they have been together for almost two years now. She changed him for the better and him and I have remained good friends. Probably because of our Jewish religion. Kurt and Blaine broke up and now he is happily with Samuel; a cute blonde that looks like a surfer. Mercedes and Joshua hooked up at a party Quinn and Puck threw. Joshua is around 6'2, muscular and the sweetest smile. Santana and Brittney are still romantically involved, or so it seems when you see them touching in the hallways. Brittney is still dating Artie though, she really loves him.  
"Hey Rachel. I got some bread." Finn walked in carrying more than one grocery bag, most likely filled with snacks. I stand up and basically run to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I missed you." I held myself there, and his arms began tightening on my waist, pulling me into him. I lift my head up and kiss his lips. I was very nervous about the test still, and didn't know what to think. I don't even know if I should bring it up right now, I do not want to ruin the mood. Yet again I can't hold the possible truth from him.  
"Want some waffles?"  
"We need to talk Finn. I'm telling you now because I'm scared and I need you in this with me." His face suddenly looked worried. Does he know what I'm talking about? Does he know that I may be pregnant. I took his hand in mine and held it tight. "Finn, can you come to Dr. Wrights with me tomorrow? –"  
"What's going on, are you okay?" is he pretending he didn't see the test or did he really never see it?  
"Finn. . . I think I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

*Go read Texas Skies and Crimson Eyes by Twiheart2thebone! Really good(:*

He stood there, eyes wide open. Is he going to say anything and what the hell is he thinking? Finn took my virginity, there is no way it could have been anyone else's, and I hope he realizes that. "I don't know what to say Rachel… But let me tell you that I am here for you whether or not you are having our baby. I love you and that is all I can do right now." His words seemed to comfort me and I fell back into his arms. I had called Dr. Wright yesterday evening while Finn was in the shower. My appointment is for 10:00 in the morning. Ever since I went to Kurt's a few weeks ago, Finn and I's relationship has grown stronger. I am no longer the naggy girlfriend of Sophmore year.

"Finn, I love you." He bent down to kiss my soft warm lips and he led me to my room. Every time he touches me I feel a jolt of electricity bolting through me. Every time he is around me I feel my heart pounding. Words can't describe how much I love him. Our relationship has been very intimate lately as well, which makes me feel stronger and more attached.

"Are you ready?" Finn asks me as he hold my hand towards the opened door of the doctor's office. Truth be told I'm scared, so instead of saying anything, I squeeze his hand in reassurance. There were actually a lot of people waiting in the waiting room for such a small building. Finn gets me the paper that needs to be filled out while I glance to see an elderly couple cuddling with each other. To my left there's couples and their children playing in the little spot. Both of these could be our future. With children and dying old together. So far we are stuck in the present and are having to deal with waiting. I'm not worried; I know Finn is loyal to me. I should have never done what I did with Puck. I should have known better, I was so mad, and this was so long ago.

When is the last time you've been sexually active? _April 12_

When was your last menstrual cycle?_ March 3_

Is there any medication you are allergic to_? No  
*And more.*_  
"Rachel Berry?" A nurse comes out of the door and announces my name. Guess this is it. We stand up and walk inside. "I'm just going to take a few measurements. Step up please. Put your back up against the wall. Okay, okay. Now this way, the doctor will be in to see you in just a moment." With that note she left.  
"Finn, I'm scared." Sitting up on the bed just to hold me up. He stepped in front of me for me to hold on to him. His energy was radiating off of him and I felt a little stronger.  
"Rachel, it's okay. To be honest, I'm really scared too. Together we can do this." As he kissed me on the cheek, the doctor walked in.  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Wright. What can I do for you today?"  
"I'm just trying to get a second result.. I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and it turned out positive. Then I tried again the next morning and it was the same. I know that these things can be misinterpreted so.."  
"Okay, Miss. Rachel. We can get you a blood test or the old fashioned way."  
"What exactly do you mean?" Finn cut in.  
"Well with a blood test it will be more accurate, but will take 2-3 days. The old fashioned way is that Rachel will urinate in a cup and we can get the results in an hour or so."  
"We'll take the old fash-"  
"No, I think we should do a blood test. It'll give us more time to prepare ourselves for both possible outcomes. Right Rachel?" Finn seems to be really supportive right now. Nodding to the doctor giving him my approval he goes out of the room. He sit next to me on the bed and keeps me comfort, having his arms around me the whole time. Dr. Wright comes back in with a kit. I decided that I should just keep my eyes closed to not freak myself out. Finn seemed a little more wary than I. It stung a little when the doctor poked the needle into me and I couldn't help but stiffen.  
"You're just fine. We will take this to the lab and call you when the results come in. I hope it all works out for the best." Dr. Wright is such a sweet man, he led us out and gave us some pamphlets on pregnancy.

"Are you okay Finn?" he seemed like he had a lot on his mind. "You can tell me."  
"Well, I don't want you to get offended."

"Finn, I wont."

"It's just that the last time I was in this situation, it turned out the baby wasn't even mine and.. it was really hard Rachel." A tear slid down his cheek. I wiped it with a kiss and got in front of him.

"I completely understand, but you took my virginity Finn. There is no way that if I am pregnant this baby wouldn't be yours. Do you know what I mean? I would never ever do that to you, you deserve better than that." He nodded and gave me a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry Rachel. That was stupid of me, but hey.. I'm here for you no matter what the results are."

We spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies, I couldn't help but smile the whole night. I'm so lucky.

*Stay tuned! I will be posting the third chapter of the results of the blood test! Please Review my story and tell me what you think. I'll take criticism! Be honest.*


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three days since our visit with Dr. Wright and no missed call or anything. It's actually driving us both insane. Yesterday, we stayed up almost all night and we were late to school. I hoped the doctors would have called yesterday due to the fact that it was a Sunday. Now if they call during school it'll will be disastrous. Mainly just to my insanity. I will Mrs. Emma were here, but ever since her and Mr. Shoechster had their baby she has been "retired". I could really use her help right now, who else can I talk to about this?  
And that's when I saw him. Puck walking right towards me.  
"Hey! I need to talk to you." He comes up to me and leans on the lockers.  
"What is it you Jew?" winking in a friendly way.  
"We have become pretty good friends right?" he nods. Which I know is true because him and Finn are best friends again. We are always visiting each other and as he puts it, 'The Jews need to stick together.' "Well I have been stressing the past week or two.. I may be pregnant. Finn and I went to the doctors Friday and they said they'll call with the results. It's taking so long and I'm contemplating it in my head both ways. I'm really scared.. And as you said, us Jews need to stick together.  
"I know.. Finn told me basically the same thing you just did. His balls are dropping! Freaking the hell out I mean. He really likes you Rachel, and I know my boy will be there for you." He looked very reassuring; all I could do was cave in. Tears started falling one by one, my heart stopping as I cried out. Puck put his arms around me and dragged me to the counselors. I didn't want to talk to him, but I think Puck knew I just needed to sit down and cry it out somewhere. He patted my shoulder and walked out. I sat there for at least two class periods I bet. It was lunch time when I decided to leave the cramped up space of a room. Very messy as well now that Emma doesn't work here.  
"Rachel! Hey, where were you last period?" Sweet Mercedes comes running up to me, seeing my red eyes she stopped. "Are you okay?"  
"Ya, I'm fine. I have a lot on my mind at the moment. I was in the consoler's room." She gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Finn's been looking for you girl." She waved goodbye and walked the other direction. Walking to the cafeteria was hard, especially when you feel like everyone is looking at you. I felt awkward, my face flushed and hot. Tear streaks down my face, I should have gotten cleaned up before coming out. As soon as I get to the cafeteria I search around for Finn, I knew he would make me feel better. Even if it means he takes me to the locker room for some alone time. Oops, sorry, I've been craving some Finn just about all day. Since my Dad's are back home, he had to go back to his. I see Puck and Quinn devouring each other's faces, which kind of turned me off. Quinn always had it out for me, why? I don't know!  
Finn should be around here somewhere.  
I feel someone grasp my waist from behind and tickled my ear with his breath. "Finn, I've been looking for you." A laugh escaped my throat as I began to feel much better.  
"Let's get you something to eat babe." We go in line and I pick out the chicken salad and I see Finn getting the sloppy Joe. Finn and I go at our table and just a lot of sexual tension went on. Not much speaking. I tried to, but that just resulted in me laughing.  
"Can you come over after school?" Finn asked. "I want you over and Kurt misses you like crazy." He truly cared for his new brother, I wished he would have shown that in the past as well.  
"I think I can squeeze you in my calendar." I winked at him causing him to blush.  
"Puck told me about earlier. Are you alright?" of course not Finn! I have so much on my mind that it's so over whelming. They haven't called yet and – Buzzz buzz. I flipped open my phone and saw that it was Dr. Wright.  
"Finn! It's the Doctor. I think I'm going to be sick." He took my hand in his and whispered, "Don't. We are in this together." I press the green button on my phone and press the speaker button.  
"Hi, it's Dr. Wright. Is this Rachel?"  
"Yes it is." *gulp*  
"We have the results of your blood test. Would you like it over the phone or in person."  
I stared at Finn waiting for his answer. My heart was beating ferociously and I felt so sick. Just knowing and not knowing is so hard.  
"We'd like it now." Finn said, his voice a command if all you did was hear it, but the look in his eyes is hope.  
"Alrighty then, the results of your pregnancy test is-"

*Next chapter coming soon to see the results!* (:


	5. Chapter 5

_"Alright then, the results of your pregnancy test it. . ._ Well let me just say congratulations! You are pregnant. If you need to come by and ask a few questions I'll be a phone call or an appointment away."  
There was silence on my end of the phone and I'm sure that was worrisome. "Are you alright Miss. Rachel?"  
"We're good, thank you Dr. Wright." Finn hung up my phone and I just sat there. Every bone in my body frozen, every muscles on those bones were gone. I want this, I really do. A baby with Finn. A baby.. I'm having a baby. My chicken salad wasn't sitting well now. Clutching at my belly I finally hear Finn speaking to me. "Rachel?" He moved to my side and whispered in my ear. Honestly, I can not even recall what he said. He gently rubbed the back of my hand and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I spewed out my few bites of my lunch. Finn rubbed my back and lifted up my hair. I relaxed into my seat, leaning my head on his chest. I felt relieved and exhausted. I just laid in his arms, I must have fallen asleep cause when I came to realization I was in my room. It was around three in the afternoon by now.  
"Hey honey, how are you?" my dads came in and sat down beside me. I smiled as some sort of answer for them.  
"Finn dropped you off, said that you caught a bug perhaps?" he pushed my hair out of my face and put a cool wet towel on my forehead.  
"Thanks Dad. I'm feeling better, I'm going to get cleaned up. I feel a little gross." The taste of vomit was in my mouth.  
"Alright sweet pea. We love you, what do you want for dinner?" oh dinner! Finn wanted me over tonight.  
"Well, Finn's parents invited me over for dinner tonight and I forgot to run it by you two. Is that alright?" They nodded and smiled as they shut my door.

Forcing myself to get up I stammered across a note on my bedside table. _I'll see you tonight, you mean everything to me. I'm really happy. –Finn  
_Finn is so good. While running a nice warm bubble bath I looked in the mirror. No changes developed quiet yet to the normal eye. In my eyes I see so many different changes. I look so much older, or I feel so much older. My hair falls to the middle of my back now, my brown eyes sparkle as I watch my reflection. I slowly undress, examining each aspect of my body. How much it will change from now until a few months.

The bath was soothing, I feel so much better. I picked up my cell and dialed Finn's number.  
_Ring! Ring! Ring!_  
"Hey. You finally awake?" his tone was joke like and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.  
"Yes I am. Would you like to pick me up for tonight?" I just need an excuse for alone time with him. We need more time to discuss this; I want us to be prepared.  
"Anything for you. I'll pick you up around 5:00?" replying yes ended our conversations. I went ahead and finished getting ready. I decided to curl my hair and one of my new sweater dresses. It was a hot pink color with black on the edges.

By the time he got to my house, I was just finishing up my final looks. Nothing too much and no make up at all, Finn really likes the natural beauty in women. I'm sure as hell going to have a lot of it. He comes inside while I was looking in the mirror, he comes behind me and puts his hands on my soon to be baby bump.  
"This is our baby Rachel." Those words made my heart flutter. I turned my head toward him and kissed him. I could kiss him all day if it were possible. The way Finn controls it is very appealing. He lifts me up on my bathroom counter and continues kissing me. I hear a knock on my bedroom door which makes us stop our little make out session.  
"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner Rachel?" I felt guilty, I haven't spent much times with my dads lately and it's not fair for them.  
"Well Dad, I can't cancel out on them tonight. How about we have Finn over for dinner tomorrow? Would that be okay?" I went up to them and gave them kisses on the cheeks. "Finn and I better get going, before we miss dinner. See you soon." Finn must have sensed my pain and told me he'll make it up to me. His words sent goosebumps down my spine. I hung on him even tighter. As we are driving I can't help but ask all the questions I have in mind.  
"Finn. . . What are we going to do? I want to keep him or her, are you willing to too?" my words must have stung somehow because he just stopped the car. He held the bridge of his nose trying to find the right words to say.  
"I do want our baby. It's not someone else's, it's ours. I'm willing to do whatever it takes for this to work. I may not be the smartest nor the handsomest one out there, but not a damn person can take my love for you." I've never seen Finn so serious. Well, take that back, he has been lately and that's something new that I happen to like about him. I smile at him as he continues on our way. A tear drop streams down my face and drips on my palm.  
"I want to tell them tonight. Is that okay? They can help us out through this, and uhm.. Tomorrow we can tell your dads." We were pulling into his driveway and I couldn't help but feel so proud of him. My boyfriend. That's my boyfriend.  
"Yes, we can do this together." Smiling up at him and quoting what he told me we got up out of the car. Holding hands and feeling unstoppable we walk into his house.

*Guys, thanks for reading! I'm no where near finished! Stay tuned for more, and please go check out my awesome sister's page! twiheart2thebone  
She puts a lot of effort into her writing, and it is extremely interesting to read!(:  
Please review my story so i can see what you guys think I should do/change! I'll put it into great consideration!*


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh hello darling! It's always a pleasure to see you!" Mrs. Hummel enwrapped me into this huge hug as I walked in, making me feel a little nauseous.  
"Mrs. Hummel it's so nice to see you too!" Giving her a hug just as tight, I get a glimpse of Kurt and Samuel being extra flirtatious. I couldn't help but smile at their budding romance.  
"Hi Mr. Hummel, it's nice to see you again." I gave him a quick hug and then Finn and I went upstairs. "You two don't be having too much fun up there!" His dad said which made me fall back a step, luckily Finn was there to hold me up. I got up against his bedroom door and pulled him towards me. "Finn, I want you to take me in here and take advantage of me." The words were a whisper and brushed against his ear. Finn took my hand and pinned it against the wall, and kissed me all down my neck.  
"Not now." He said as he sent a kiss to my mouth. He left me breathless and awed by his rejection. I smiled at him, running my fingers through my hair trying to seduce him into playing a game. He took my hand and led me right back down stairs. My face felt flustered, being really in the mood at this point, and being unsatisfied.  
"Rachel! Could you stay the night tonight? I've got some big plans for next week's reunion! It took just about a month to plan." I jumped up with him once and then sharp pains twisted a knot in my lower abdomen and I crumpled to the floor.  
"Are you alright Rachel?" everyone was surrounding me by now, and I told them I was just fine. Just got a little light headed. I wasn't feeling all too well previously either.  
"It'll all depend on how much your parents hate me after tonight." I whispered in Kurt's ear, really hoping he'd catch on. I think he did because he had a mixture of worry and happiness into his eyes. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
Dinner was scrumptious and everyone was just about to be finished.  
"Mom, Dad. I have something to say." Everyone keeps their eyes on him, his mother looking a little worried. "Rachel and I, well… We are having a baby." Silence. Complete and utter silence. Finn's mom looked around the table, stared at me then glimpsed at my nothing-just-yet-belly. Kurt's face became brighter and brighter, then turned anxious. Waiting for someone to say something. Mr. Hummel looked shocked, waiting for the story to be perpetuated. This was not going to happen.  
"I know this is shocking and a little overwhelming, but a mistake can become a beautiful happening."  
The next thing I know, Finn's mom walks up and leaves the conversation altogether. Mr. Hummel stands up and declares, "I think you need to leave. Now." He walks up and leaves, following after his wife.  
"I'm happy for you if that counts. I'll keep it on the down low, text me Rachel! I think I have another idea." Finn ran upstairs and packed him a few things, telling me they'll be over it soon. His eyes looked sad and I couldn't help myself for feeling terrible inside. What have I done . . . what have we done? Vomit! I need to – where's the trashcan, there it is!  
"There there sweetie." Kurt was holding back my hair as I bent the trashcan further down with me. He's such a good friend, and look at what I've done!  
"I'm really sor-" the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't hold it back any longer.  
"Don't be. Its okay, do you want me to come over tonight?" Kurt grabbed a pony tail Mrs. Hummel left on the kitchen counter and put my hair into a pony tail. I nodded my head as I exploded more vomit down their trashcan.

After Finn came back down Kurt, Finn, and I left. Kurt had clothes at my house from all the times he spent the weekend. The ride to my house was silent and a little awkward, but it was relaxing to say the least. I needed to breathe and I felt so cramped up.  
Pulling into my driveway the lights were off in the garage. My dads must have went get dinner. I get my key out from under the doormat and unlocked the door.  
"I'm going to get into something more comfortable." Which they all seemed to want to do that as well. We all get into our pajamas. Finn was wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Kurt and I wore our matching bunny pajamas. My shirt was a spaghetti strap while Kurt's were long sleeved. He always complained how my house was freezing, the temperature was always set at a good 68 degrees.

Finn was popping some pop corn and Kurt was picking out a movie for us all to watch. We all got situated and relaxed as White Chicks played on the screen. I snuggled into Finn and Kurt was cuddling with his body pillow, Samuel left right before we left. The movie finished as soon as my Dads came in. Putting their keys on the table he came sit on the couch across from me.  
"Rachel, we know what's going on. We saw your test in the bathroom earlier when we were cleaning you up." My heart stopped. Didn't I pick it up? I should have! "We aren't mad Rachel. We are just a little sad you didn't come to us sooner."  
"Dad. Dad. I just found out today, I was meaning to tell you tomorrow. At dinner." I didn't realize I was crying until Finn's strong hands wiped my tear stricken face. "I'm so sorry Daddy."  
He put his hand on my knee and told me it was alright.  
"Honey, we will talk about this soon. I'll let you talk about the options with Finn."  
"Yes Daddy." We already decided on keeping her/him. We aren't going to give it up. Then a problem came in mind. . .

*Thank you guys for all the views! A Review would be nice, tell me your thoughts or hopes for the story!(:*


	7. Chapter 7

"Rachel, I have some ideas. Well, like I told you of our Glee reunion, I have another idea. At the reunion we can announce your pregnancy and ask if we can have a fundraiser. I'm sure this pregnancy is going to be pretty expensive business; we can each split the money. Also, we can sell the tickets ourselves. Get hundreds of people to come. It may take a few months to plan but I think it'll be worth it! Rachel. . how far along are you?" That's a good question.. How far along am I? Finn and I have been sexually active since we got back together, not paying attention to how long. It could be any of the times.. We got back together in February and now it's in the middle of May.

"I . . . I don't know the answer to that. I'll need to go to the doctors again to get that confirmed."

"Rachel, I'll be here for you. After all I will be Uncle Kurt." He was happy for me and that made me feel better about this situation.

Finn just smiled, rubbing my shoulder while I laid on him. Kurt stifled a yawn and went make us each a cup of warm milk.

"Can we go to the doctors this weekend?" Oh crap, school. Puck knows, but I don't think he would tell anyone unless we are ready for that. So no one is aware but us four at school.

"Yeah, that would be best hmm? I want to find out how far along you are." Finn started rubbing his hand on my belly, I cried. Once again. It was not tears of sadness, but of pure happiness. I'm so happy when I'm with him, and I know we have had our bad times… but at the moment it's good. I also know that we'll have more pain, I just hope that will make our relationship stronger instead of breaking us.

"I'll plan an appointment tomorrow. Let's not worry about this for tonight." I looked into his eyes, resting my head on his lap. Kurt came back and handed us our glasses of heated milk.

Finn excused himself saying he was getting pretty tired. Kissed my forehead and left. Kurt was sitting across from me now with his knees tucked close to him and looking at me with interest. I threw my pillow at him laughing.

"Rachel, I never expected _you_ to get pregnant! Especially with Finn, I know you two got back together. You were so determined to wait till marriage though!" He didn't look disappointed in me; he just was telling me the truth.

"I know, oh boy do I know. It just happened honestly, and after that we couldn't get enough of each other." I winked at him, taking another sip of my milk.

"Didn't you use protection?" he was interested now, just like a girl would be. "Give me the juicy details would you?"

"We didn't think about using it the first time, it happened all so suddenly. The other times some yes some no.. Finn is pretty nice in the sheets if you know what I mean. I love his kisses. I don't want to talk about us though, well not right now. Tell me about you and Sam!" I was honestly dying to know, I haven't really talked to Kurt this week.

"He is so great Rachel, I'm so happy to be with him. No, no we didn't do the dirty." He saw me give him _the look_ is why he said that. "We are talking about it though, but I don't think I'm ready just yet. It took me a lot to get over Blaine, I just don't want to get too attached just yet; I really miss him.." Blaine died in a car accident a few months before Kurt met Samuel. It was really hard for Kurt, he kind of shut down. It broke my heart to see him in so much pain. It broke pretty much anyone who was around him, no one knew what to do or say. They truly loved one another and I looked up to that more than anything.

"I know you do Kurt," I said to him as I scooted to his side and rested my head on his shoulder. "It hurts so bad, but you know what? He is looking down on you right now and smiling. Thinking about how amazing his first boyfriend is, and will always be. Kurt, you are my best friend and you mean the world to me. You are going to do big things in this world!" A tear traveled down his face and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Rachel, I don't know what I would do without you right now, or forever." He wiped his eyes and stifled yet another yawn. "I better get some rest, and you too Rachel. I'll see you in the morning." He went to the guest bedroom which was basically Kurt's. I remember the great things we accomplished together, our first trip to New York. Singing together on that stage imagining the whole world was watching us in our spotlight. He understood me better than anyone, not even Finn understands me as much as Kurt.

Feeling that it's time to go to bed myself, I pick up the three empty glasses and put them in the dishwasher, and head on to bed. As I open the door I see Finn lying there. He is so beautiful when he sleeps. His mouth slightly parted and his body fully relaxed. I get under the covers and cuddle up against him. Kissing his cheek, "I love you Finn."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh boy, are you nervous?" Finn asked me while we were pulling up to the doctors, this time with my Dads. They have been very supportive, got me a doctor, and I couldn't ask for more. Puck kept his mouth shut at school, but I have a feeling he told Quinn. We bumped into each other in the bathroom and she told me I looked pretty big. What was that suppose to mean?

"I think we can do this." I smiled up at him and leaned in closer to him. "Do you think we have to sign another one of those papers again?"

"No sweetie, not this time." Dad cut in, but the answer was a relief. Those things were always too personal.

This time we didn't have to wait either, we had a scheduled appointment and Dr. Jenkie was not as busy this week. Just got off of vacation, or so my dads told me. They decided to wait in the waiting room, so Finn and I went alone.

"Hello, uhm Rachel." He said flipping through his clipboard. "Come and lay down over on this bed for me and we will see how far along you are." He patted the paper on the bed and started getting the ultrasound equipment ready. Finn came sit beside me and had this goofy little smile on his face.

"Doctor, do you think we will find out the gender of our baby today?" I was hopeful, if so, Finn and I can start to really plan things out.

"Well, it honestly just depends on how far along you are. It could be today or your next appointment. Now, tell me how you have been feeling lately. Any nausea, headaches?

"I'm not as nauseous as I was a week or so ago, now I'm just so hungry all the time. I do get headaches every now and then, but nothing too much. I've been sleeping a lot more than normal as well."

"Don't forget about going to the bathroom Rachel." Finn laughed as he said that. Lately, I've been peeing every two hours just about.

"Sounds pretty normal to me, now this is going to be a little cold." Dr. Jenkie lifted my shirt up to right below my breasts and put the cold liquid on my belly. Which has now formed a little bump. I immediately got goosebumps from the frigid feeling of it rubbing on my belly. On the screen right to my left, I saw my baby. "Looks to me that you are around 10 to 12 weeks of your pregnancy. She looks healthy-"

"Oh Rachel! Look at her, that's our baby girl." Finn showered me in kisses on my cheek and forehead.

"You see right there! Look at her toes Finn!" smiles illuminated off our faces. Dr. Jenkie was very amused by our positive energy about this.

"I'll have your photos ready for you in a jiffy." He kept rubbing the stick on my belly for a few more moments. Once he was finished he got up and cleaned off everything and exited the room to get her pictures.

"Rachel," Finn put his hands on my cheek and leaned over me. "I know we are a few weeks from graduating, but I won't let this be a disappointment. . . I won't be a disappointment."

"I know. I know." I repeated as we stared at deeply into each other's eyes.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Kurt's Glee Reunion is tonight. Honestly I forgot getting caught up in this doctor's visit. Mr. Schoester will be there, the whole crew actually.

"Yes, I am. I'm ready for it." I instantly thought about Quinn, she went through this Sophomore year. I don't know what to think of her, I still am pretty upset about everything. So is she, I was afraid of losing Finn time and time again. I lost him more than once, and I can't bear to lose him again. Not now, not ever.

Dr. Jenkies came in and handed us our photos. Gave us pamphlets, even though I think we're set on those. I know most people think we can't do this, it'll be rough. I am not ashamed from that fact, but I am willing to do everything to make it a smoother path to go on. When I showed my Dad the pictures of our baby, their faces lit up like the fourth of July skies.

"Now Rachel, I want you to know that you will not be all alone in this, but you both are going to have to work hard on this. This isn't something you can change, or something you can get rid of." I shook my head.

"Thank you Mr. Berry for your support on all of this." Finn's eyes saddened.

"How are your parents taking this news son?"

"I'm working on it, hoping they'll understand soon enough."

"Finn, would you like to go there tomorrow?" he needs his mom. I am sure she isn't upset about it anymore, or at least I hope she isn't. Finn doesn't know what to do when his mom is made at him. I wouldn't blame him… how she just stood up and walked away. Not a single word.

"That's tomorrows agenda's.. let's worry about todays. We are going to announce it to them in the choir room together."


	9. Chapter 9

The night was amazing! We got to the choir room around 5:00. Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, Artie, Brittany, Mike, Sam, and Tina were the ones here. They had snacks and drinks on the table. Party lights and the radio put low. Everyone was talking and having a great time. Emma looks like she has gotten over her fear of germs a lot, especially since she now has a baby. Where was Kurt? He was taking a while, I texted him right before we came. He should be here shortly.

"Hey girl!" Mercedes said giving me a hug. "You feeling better boo?"

"Yes, thanks!" Joshua just walked in at that moment, so Mercedes said she'll be right back. I'm so happy she has found someone. Kurt also walked in just then, wearing diamonds on his jean and very nice accessories.

"Have you told everyone yet?"

"Oh no, we just got here." I got back up and went get Finn away from Puck. "I'm ready."

"Mr. Schuester, Rachel and I would like to make an announcement." Finn said.

"Listen everyone, Finn and Rachel have something they want to say. Take your seats." Santana was rolling her eyes but did what was asked of her. Since Glee ended, everyone went their separate ways. Some of us still kept touch with one another though.

"It's nice to see you all again in the same room! Finn and I have something to tell you." –Me

"We would love your help and support on this." –Finn

"I'm- We're having a baby." Kurt smiled as I looked at him in the audience. Santana looked very pissed, why? I'm not so sure. I think she just looked irritated. Kurt stood up next to us and gave a little speech as well.

"When I planned this Glee get together I had no idea of this. Now that I do, I know that it's going to be really hard for the both of them financially. I came up with having a fundraiser. We each get a single and a group song or two? We can split the profits. Sell tickets at Breadsticks, grocery store, work, etcetera. I know this is a lot to ask of you all, but it would mean a lot."

"I'm in!" Puck said, Quinn looked hurt as she put her arm between his. 'Me too' we followed by the rest of our Glee club. Mr. Schuester decided to speak now, "Alright guys, Glee is back in business! It's the 15th of May … Mmm, we can do this graduation week?" everyone started chatting about which songs they were going to sing, then the shock kicked in I suppose.

"How far along are you Rachel?" the girls asked.

"11 weeks, we went to the doctors earlier today!" I got out the pictures from my purse and began to show everyone.

"It's a girl!" Finn said. Mr. Schuester came congratulate us, but told us the precautions and the advice he could have thought of.

"What are you two going to do after graduation? Rachel, Finn. I'm very happy for the both of you, but it takes a lot to have a baby. Doctor bills, diapers, formula. Unless you are planning on breast feeding. Nine months are going to go by much faster than you think, and 11 weeks have already gone by. Are your parents okay with this?"

"Rachel's dads are pretty cool about it. I think my mom was shocked, I haven't spoken to her in a week. I've got a job, it doesn't pay as good as I would like, but I could check around."

"If you need anything at all you let me know. I'm only a phone call away."

"Thanks Mr. Schuester. It means a lot for everyone to be helping with this."

The rest of the night was catching up. We played games and all sat in a circle taking turns saying a few things. Santana and Brittany have come out of the closet. They are both going to college in Florida after graduation. Mercedes and Joshua have been together for almost two year. She also got a record made, nothing too big but it's a start. Puck and Quinn have been accepted to Prince University where they will study law and crime. Artie is going to a tech college in East Texas, and plans to come visit here very often. Sam is staying close by to help his parents with his siblings. Although they got new jobs, it's still pretty hard on them. Which made me feel guilty for getting everyone to raise this fundraiser, but we are each getting our own profits. Mike is going to a dance school in Washington and Tina is going to join him to study the mythology of vampires. Kurt is going to New York. As for Finn and I, we have no idea. We'll have to have a lot of talking. We all sang at the end of the gathering, saying to keep in touch with one another.

At home, Finn and I started talking. We need to get this planned at least a little, we can't go through with my pregnancy without knowing what the other thinks. I got a pen and paper out and started writing. My columns that were written are **Plans**, **Finances**, **Things We Need**.

I was accepted to Julliard's College for the arts early January. Now, I'm not even sure I can go, it's my dream, but having this baby won't be ideal in a college. Finn, wanting to stay in Ohio got accepted to the University of Cincinnati. He wants to be a music educator.

"Are we going to go to college this year Finn? I will not be able to go. Going to college in New York to be on Broadway while carrying our baby isn't such a great idea."

"We can enroll again next year. Spring courses or something like that. I can't let you go to New York anyway, we need to be together now more than ever. We can stay here, save up our money and maybe in a year or two we can get our own place. I'll go to college as soon as I can."

"Okay, let us think of something's we are going to need for the baby." There was a bunch, we came up with a crib, blankets, clothes (socks, nighties, onesies, bye-bye clothes), car seat, bottles, pacifiers, and so much more. "Finn, I want to get a job. It'll help out with our finances."

"I don't see what it'll hurt for a few months, but maybe just do something you can do from home." Finn saying that made me think of having a little daycare. That would be ideal.

"I have something in mind. What about babysitting?" he nodded at the suggestion noting it would be a good start. I decided we needed a break from talking about the worries of it all. We put in a movie to watch and relaxed the rest of the night.

"Oh Finn, tomorrow we are going see you mom."

**Tune in to see what Finn's mom is thinking about all this. Leave a review for ideas or comments!(:**


End file.
